Sword or Master
by Areku
Summary: There is a sword. Whoever uses it has the desire to kill. What happens when this ultimate weapon is placed in the hands of the Dilandau? This is all based on a nightmare I had. I was terrified, I wonder if you will be.


AN The setting may not make sense, but please remember all this was a dream.  
  
  
  
______________  
Sword or Master  
By Areku  
______________  
  
  
It started as a friendly fencing competition. The lines had been drawn; the two sides were set. The battle lines raged and rang with the clash of metal. I must say we had the advantage. We had the best sword, it had a sort of power all it's own, call it magic. Whoever had it could fight, and would fight.  
  
A boy, about my age, named Van, had it. He was doing very well... His dark hair would fall and swing as his eyes flashed. He wanted to win. He had to win. He would win.  
  
He had his opponent right where he wanted him. Van had raised his sword to deliver the final blow when something indescribable happened. He won the match, but he lay off against the wall. I was the first on to reach him.  
  
There was a small trail of blood trickling out of his mouth, and his eyes were glazed over. What happened?! "Van, Van," I shook his shoulder, "get up!" He didn't move. I was scared now. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Come on Hitomi!" It was Merle; "We're going out now."  
  
"But what about Van?"  
  
She looked back at me and shrugged, "What about him?"  
  
*****  
  
A sword is sharpened  
And also polished!  
Sharpened to make a dreadful slaughter,  
Polished to flash like lightning!  
Should we then make mirth?  
  
*****  
  
The two teams walked out arm and arm. Like nothing had happened. I turned taking a last look at Van and saw a black and white figure standing there. He was looking down at a sword, the sword. That was the leader of the other team. To him the only important thing was victory. He was happiest when this victory was violent, and dangerous.  
  
His white hair fell into his face as he picked up the abandoned weapon. His eyes held a new look, I could tell from across the room, he looked hungry- bloodthirsty.  
  
That scarred me further so I looked away. "Merle, wait for me." My voice must have sounded as nervous as I felt. Don't leave me with him, I wanted to say.  
  
"What's the matter now?"  
  
"Dilandau has that funny sword." She seemed to doubt the seriousness of my words, so I tried to show her. "See he's right over there." I pointed to where they had been.  
  
"Hitomi I think you're going crazy." She laughed, how could she laugh? This was no laughing matter, or was it? Was I going crazy?  
  
Dilandau had his arm around the shoulder of our team's captain. They were laughing, and reminiscing about the match.  
  
"So," our leader said, "when should we plan the next match for?"  
  
Dilandau just smiled, "We'll see." He looked over at me; his eyes held a delight that was fearful to behold. "We'll see."  
  
*****  
  
It despises the scepter of My son,  
As it does all wood.  
And He has given it to be polished,  
That it may be handled  
This sword is sharpened, and it is polished  
To be given into the hand of the slayer.  
  
*****  
  
I pulled her into a classroom. "Merle, we shouldn't go with them."   
  
"Why?"  
  
. I tried to express my fear, it twisted my face, but I couldn't get any words out, "Because..."  
  
Merle wasn't impressed, "You've been acting weird ever since the match. Now why shouldn't we go?" She was really mad at me now.  
  
I spoke slowly, but my statement didn't sound as heavy or dramatic as I wanted it to, it just sounded stupid. "It's not safe there."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "How isn't it safe?"  
  
How could you put into words what was more a feeling? "I think Dilandau is going to do something... bad."  
  
Merle laughed, until she saw how serious I was, "You really think so?"  
  
I nodded vigorously.  
  
"O...kay, I guess I could stay here."  
  
Thank you Merle! That gave me some hope. But I still couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom.  
  
*****  
  
Cry and wail, son of man;  
For it will be against My people,  
Terrors including the sword will be against My people;  
Therefore strike your thigh.  
  
*****  
  
I left the classroom. I had to find help, somewhere... Someone who could stop Dilandau. Wasn't there a master swordsman here, he was good and kind (change this). He would know what to do. He may even be able to defeat him. Even though Dilandau had the sword.  
  
I ran up a flight of stairs and burst into and airy, white room. It was as light as the hallways downstairs were dingy and dull. There was a man there; he was a manifestation of the feeling the room gave off.  
  
"Mr. Allen."  
  
His sun-touched hair fell down his back, he turned and looked down at me, his eyes were so warm.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
Why was I here again? Oh, yeah- Dilandau... but he was so far away. All this to say, I was at a loss for words.  
  
"Come now, you couldn't have come all this way to see the sights." He was on my level now, looking steadily into my eyes.  
  
I very hesitantly replied, "One of the boys downstairs, Dilandau, I think he's going to hurt some people."  
  
"When doesn't Dilandau hurt people." He was smiling, and his eyes were laughing at me. Couldn't anyone understand?  
  
"No, but he's going to try and kill people."  
  
Allen sobered at that, "How do you know?"  
  
"Because he took the sword after Van fell down and stopped moving. Then he looked like he wanted to kill someone, like he would be happy to kill someone."  
  
His eyes widened and grew cold, "Van... he..." He covered his eyes with his hand for a moment. "So he has the master weapon now."  
  
"Yes, can you stop him?"  
  
He stood up, he looked doubtful, "I'll do my best."  
  
*****  
  
Because it is a testing,  
And what if the sword despises even the scepter?  
The scepter shall be no more.  
  
*****  
  
I heard him coming up the stairs. So did Allen. My reaction was to hide between the open door and the wall. Solid walls, I could almost feel safe there, almost.  
  
I could see Dilandau coming up the stairs, through the part where the hinges held the door away from the wall.  
  
Dilandau was confident, smiling; he would get what he always wanted now.  
  
He stood just outside the door. Oh, please don't let him notice me!  
  
He did, he knelt down to my level and placed his eye on level with mine. I was paralyzed. I could only stare into his red swirled eye, wishing I could sink through the floor. His eye was laughing at me. It was!! It laughed and threatened to eat me. To do worse things to me then I could imagine. Just one red eye...  
  
"Dilandau," Allen's voice rose over the laughing, "leave her alone. This is my room, your fight is with me."  
  
The eye disappeared and my body relaxed.  
  
"So it is, Allen Shezar." His voice was mocking the older man, taunting him. "But when I'm done with you who's to say I don't start on the girl."  
  
Now he was making me a promise. A promise he intended to keep and I promise I did not want. I gasped and shrank farther into the corner.  
  
"Fine." How could Allen agree to that, unless he didn't intend on loosing. "If you would please follow me this way, we can begin the match."  
  
I peeked out from behind the door and saw Allen open some glass doors out onto a balcony. Dilandau started to follow him, but then that bloodthirsty look came back. He leaped forward, drawing his sword, and bringing it down toward Allen's defenseless back.  
  
At the last moment Allen stepped aside. "Are you so uncivil as to attack a unknowing opponent." His insult was shouted with distaste that only a true swordsman would show.  
  
When his attack missed Dilandau feel into a cat like crouch, and hissed back, "You're hardly unknowing, or defenseless. If you were, you would be dead."  
  
Allen drew his sword. Dilandau flashed forward again, crouching low and striking up. Allen blocked and stepped back.  
  
They continued to fight like this until they became a blur of yellow and black. The fight was no longer fencing, but a wild game of tag.  
  
Dilandau should've weakened by now. He was never this good at fencing. Why wasn't he weakening? It seemed like Allen was falling apart faster than Dilandau was. I puzzled over this for awhile until my eyes were opened and it all became clear.  
  
*****  
  
You therefore, son of man, prophesy,  
And strike your hands together.  
The third time let the sword do double damage.  
It is the sword that slays,  
The sword that slays great men,  
That enters their private chambers.  
  
*****  
  
"The sword!"  
  
At that moment Dilandau struck Allen's arm, his right arm. Blood soaked his sleeve as he fell back.  
  
There Dilandau stopped, "Not so tough are you, 'master'." He laughed that insane psychotic laugh of his.  
  
I was at Allen's side, trying to help him, trying to support him. "Mr. Allen!" Tears started running down my cheeks. Not him how could Dilandau defeat him?  
  
Dilandau was still laughing. His head was cocked back and his eyes were closed. He was so unaware of what was going on that his grip on the sword loosened. With a clatter the sword fell to the ground, unnoticed by the former holder.  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up, marched over to Dilandau and plunged the sword into his abdomen. He stopped laughing; his eyes wide, and looked down at the sword.  
  
"Why... why you..." but his body dissolved, and he was gone.  
  
I fell to my knees dropping my weapon. Could all this end so easily? Was this really the end?  
  
Allen stood up, carrying his sword and his injured arm into the room. Beads of blood drooping from his arm, leaving a crimson trail marking his path. I followed him in.  
  
He placed his sword on a table, and started bandaging his arm. I watched him for a moment until I remembered Merle waiting downstairs.  
  
"Mr. Allen," my voice quavered, "what about the others?" Now I was being silly. Dilandau was dead. What was there to fear now? But there was something, something I could only feel.  
  
Allen paused in his rapping and turned to me, eyes downcast, "I can't," he indicated his arm, "I'm sorry, I can't. You're the only one who can do it now."  
  
ME!!! ALONE!!! No, no, no, NO! I can't, I won't. "But... I..."  
  
*****  
  
I have set the point of the sword against all their gates,  
That the heart may melt and many may stumble.  
Ah! It is made bright;  
It is grasped for slaughter.  
  
*****  
  
I could see the two teams sitting around a table, still playing around. Then there was a black figure, much like Dilandau, who appeared in their midst. A sword was raised over his head, and that bloodthirsty smile was on his face. In an instant he had ripped through my companions. All the blood...  
  
No, I couldn't stop it. No...  
  
The scene changed.  
  
Then I saw Merle, still waiting in the classroom. Her back was to the door, and she was shivering slightly. I wanted to tell her about the rest of our team, but my mouth was locked. A shadow, of the person before, was cast over her. Still she doesn't see.  
  
"Merle, please turn around."  
  
She didn't hear me. The shadow moved closer, it lifted it's sword and...  
  
*****  
  
Swords at ready!  
Thrust right!  
Set your blade!  
Thrust left-  
Wherever your edge is ordered!  
  
*****  
  
I fell, screaming to the ground, holding my shoulders, shivering. Was I just downstairs?  
  
No, I was on Allen's balcony.  
  
What was that?  
  
A vision of things to come.  
  
Are my friends still alive?  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Okay then, I would have to save them. Like Allen said, only I could do it. I would need a weapon.  
  
I looked around the balcony, and saw the sword Dilandau had abandoned. The sword... why was it significant?  
  
My mind drew a blank. I needed a weapon, it was there.  
  
I picked it up and a strange desire took over me. I felt it in my eyes as I walked down the stairs. I felt it in my hands as I raised the sword over my head ready to let it fall on the head of my prey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Up there, in the poem thing, where it says 'strike your thigh.' That can also be translated 'strike your breast'. Both refer to a prophet's public display of anguish at the doom he is prophesying. Oh yeah, that entire poem is taken from Ezekial 21:9-17.  
  
Disclaimer: someone else owns Escaflowne. I'm not making any money off of this so don't even think of suing me. 


End file.
